Manual
by CSIBradley
Summary: When Jane needs her crank pin rotated, Maura offers to help her. Post 4X01


_Maura knows how to fix engines while Jane knows how to rev them. When Jane can't get her own crank pin taken care of, Maura offers a manual rotation to help. They're so much better than an automatic anyway. Set after 4 X 1._

* * *

It was the fourth sexual comment Maura had made today. Jane groaned as the imagery washed over her.

It really wasn't helping now that Casey was back overseas. Their one night together had sparked to life a hunger, a need really, within the brunette. It was so strong; her battery operated bedside companion couldn't offer what she needed.

"I'd say the penetration was six inches."

Jane rested a hand on Maura's desk; she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. Maura paused, tilting her head to the side. She took in the flushed appearance of the detective.

"Jane?" It was low.

Deep midnight opened to the woman before her. Jane's core pulsated with need. There was mirth mingling in the hazel.

"Does your crank pin need rotated?" Maura rasped, taking a step forward, her hips swaying seductively. Jane's gaze lingered for a moment before raking up the doctor's body.

"It… has been," Jane answered thickly. She was suddenly certain, that if the doctor offered, she'd let her take her here at the desk, to hell with the inevitable interruption from Suzie.

"Does it need a _manual_ rotation?" the doctor asked.

They shared the same air.

"Could you do that?"

"Oh yes," Maura answered, tossing the report on her desk. "I have a whole toolbox of tools at home." Their eyes engaged in foreplay. "How about you come by tonight and I can get that rotation taken care of."

* * *

Jane stood at Maura's door, wringing her jacket in her hands, the nerves getting the better of her.

_I can't do this._

The door opened and intense hazel met her.

"Jane."

Maura immediately noticed the uncertainty in the brunette's eyes. The lustful blaze suddenly extinguished, the blonde eyebrows rose in tender concern.

Jane let out a nervous chuckle.

"I, uh..." She licked her dry lips.

"Would you like to come in?" Maura asked delicately.

Jane simply nodded and stepped past the threshold and the blonde.

She looked around Maura's living room, expecting to be confronted by her _toolbox_. But it was just the typical scene, everything tidy and drinks on the counter.

Turning over her shoulder, Jane watched the doctor shut and lock the front door.

"Would you like a drink?" Maura asked, coming back to the kitchen.

"Water," Jane answered. Maura nodded and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and reached for the beer now covered in condensation.

"No, wait." Jane grabbed Maura's wrist lightly. They both looked at the connection. She released her grasp.

"Leave it."

Maura released the bottle, turned to the fridge, and filled Jane's glass with water. She turned back and handed the cool liquid to the woman. Jane took it and downed it in three large gulps. She placed the glass down with a "tink" and grabbed the beer, twisting off the top.

"You know, we don't have to do this," Maura winced ever so slightly.

Jane remained silent. It was one thing to be caught up in the moment and have the opportunity blatantly present itself, even if it was at work. It was something completely different to arrange it; it made it less real, Jane thought- less passionate, more cumbersome. In the end, however, Jane wanted it- hell, she needed it.

_Best Friends did this, right?_

The embarrassed glint in Maura's eye told Jane she had waited to long to respond.

"No," Jane said. Maura's face fell a little more. "Yes! God, I mean," Jane sighed.

Maura bit her lip. She grabbed her wine in one hand and Jane's in the other.

"C'mon."

A shiver ran down Jane's back.

The trip to Maura's bedroom seemed to take forever; Jane's beer was half gone by the time they arrived. As they made it to the door, Maura stopped them. She didn't say anything, she just waited for Jane. When the brunette gave no opposition, she pressed the door open. Arousal flooded Jane once again.

The low lighting, candles, and, was that more beer on the nightstand, made the detective lightheaded.

Maura watched with bedroom eyes as Jane finally immersed herself in the concept. She gazed at the thin lips before getting lost in the shimmering pools of midnight, a low burn settling in her belly.

On the pristinely made bed lied an assortment of materials, colors, and shapes. Jane's mouth fell open in disbelief, _the options_... _I need out of my clothes._

Maura took a sip of her wine as her hand fell away. The brunette, guided by intrigue, glided to the bed.

Wide eyes moved across the titillating treasures in fascination and lust.

_What is this? I wonder what this does? I bet that would feel great._

And there it was again, the moment so wonderfully presented to the brunette, the doubt, the uncertainty, and the last bit of nervousness succumbed to the raging wave of yearning and need. She reached her hand down and traced a finger along the dark blue phallus. She swallowed.

"Would you like me to use that?" came the sultry husk of Maura. Gooseflesh rose on Jane's skin, she could practically feel Maura's words. Weakened by lust, Jane nodded her head, afraid words would betray her- she couldn't find them anyway.

"Where would you like to use it?" the words mingled with the talented hands, as they wrapped themselves around the Jane's waist.

The voice continued, "I've always been partial to the kitchen, myself. But the couch would be at the perfect height so I could fill you completely."

A whimper fell from the brunette's mouth. Maura's front now pressed firmly against her back.

"Or there's the shower," lips brushed on her neck, followed by a kiss. "Or," each syllable dripped with sex, "right here."

Jane's eyes lulled shut as Maura continued to caress her hips and kiss her neck. She tilted her head, offering the doctor more flesh.

The sensation was so much different compared to Casey. Maura's face soft, satin-like, and the wisps of gold tickled her exposed skin. The gentle pout of Maura's lips caressed her skin in such an adorning manner; it added an electric hum she hadn't ever felt before. The thought of wanting to have those lips on her own made the detective turn in the blonde's arms. Jane cupped Maura's cheeks, staring intently, astonished by the overwhelming need, into the blazing torrent of hazel. She unceremoniously brought them together.

The open mouth kisses stared immediately upon Jane's doing; Maura followed her led, because after all, she knew how the night was going to generally play out. The blonde shuddered in delight and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, pulling her closer. She could feel the need radiating from inch of Jane. The detective's tongue sought entrance and she allowed it in.

It wasn't the urgency that startled Maura when the French kissing began, but the utter need for it to continue at a more fervent pace and with even less control. Jane was already a superior kisser compared to Maura previous inamoratos. The sensation of receiving and administrating pleasure to this feminine form made her moan. Jane swiped at her, winning in the battle, but Maura pressed against her, guiding them to the brunette's side of the bed.

When the back of Jane's legs met the mattress, she allowed herself to sit, and pulled her almost lover with her. They continued up the mattress until Maura came to settle between Jane's legs. She moaned, surprised by how much lighter Maura felt nestle there. And when Maura's pelvis rested on her own, Jane couldn't help but thrust, her hands running down Maura's back.

Breaking the kiss, Maura pulled Jane's shirt from her frame and tossed it somewhere behind her. She didn't waste time and added kisses to the newly exposed flesh.

Even though Maura had seen Jane's body numerous times before, the ability to touch and appraise the taut abdominals sent Maura into overdrive. Her hands quickly began undoing Jane's belt buckle.

"Maura." It was the first time she had ever heard it moaned, heavy with want, from Jane's husk of a voice. She stopped and looked up at the flushed brunette. She planted a kiss to the skin right below Jane's bellybutton before coming back to Jane lips. Finishing the kiss, Maura pulled away.

"Get comfortable," she said as she stood. "I'll get everything ready. Okay?"

Jane nodded, "Okay."

Picking up all of the items off the bed, Maura took them all into her bathroom and closed the door.

Jane brought a hand to her spinning head. She felt like she was going to combust. There was already a sheer layer of sweat covering her body, making her clothes a little harder to pull off. Once naked, she pulled down the covers and slipped herself underneath. The unmistakable scent of Maura drifted into her senses. Closing her eyes and pulling the sheets to her lips, she inhaled deeply.

The bathroom door opened and Maura stepped out.

The smoldering orbs of emerald amber flickered, as blonde tresses lied a little more relaxed against Maura's body. A deep flush covered her cheeks, her neck, and her breasts. Jane's eyes lingered on the erect nipples. She swallowed as her eyes traveled lower.

In the deepest and most closed part of Jane's mind, the idea- the image- of Maura with a strap-on made no sense. The tremendously aroused and consumed by need portion of her brain, however, thought it was the most erotic thing ever seen. She pressed her thighs together, quivering. Her breath hitched.

There was a moment before Maura saw the blackness of desire look her in the eye. She desperately wanted to get lost in the abyss.

Maura climbed onto the bed, the phallus still fully at attention. Jane bit her lip as the blonde resumed the spot between her svelte legs; the thousand-thread count sheets the only thing separating their skin-to-skin contact. Settling into place, Maura brought a hand to Jane's face.

"What position do you like?" She traced her thumb on Jane's lips. Jane nipped at it.

"Missionary," she answered, staring into Maura's eyes.

Maura smiled and leaned down to kiss the tumescent lips. Her hands came to the sheets and began to gradually pull them down.

"I'd rather not have the sheets," Maura said, "I want to be able to see you."

Jane groaned. "Okay," she rasped.

Lower and lower the sheets went, revealing segments of olive skin slowly. The sheets swept over her clavicles, her nipples, across her stomach and down her legs. Maura returned, and when she did, their skin pressed and molded perfect, gloriously, together. They both moaned at the contact.

Maura looked back down at Jane and brushed away a strand of ebony. She smiled sweetly. Jane could feel her press against her heat. Maura kissed her passionately and entered her languidly.

A hiss broke their kiss, as Jane balled the sheets in her fists. The penetration so fulfilling while the scent of Maura enveloped her. With a gentle rock, the length came to its deepest. Jane's legs opened wider. She looked at her lover hovering over her. The down lighting made Maura glow, like a celestial spirit incarnate. She began to move and Jane was in heaven.

In a slow breath, Maura withdrew and reentered the awestruck woman. Jane arched, her eyes shutting in pleasure. Maura administrated a few more strokes at the leisurely pace.

When she felt less resistance, she started her even, rhythmic thrusts, her hand on either side of Jane. She watched the pleasure play on the detective's face. It was breathtaking. The rasp of Jane's exhales sounded and puffed against her chest with every thrust.

"Nh," Jane grunted.

Maura's eye fluttered in arousal, her own breath catching in her throat. She rolled her hips, squeezed her backside and lifted slightly to create the prefect friction. Jane's mewls, puffs, and moans told Maura she was hitting all the right places. She glanced down to their connection and watched as the appendage disappeared into the wetness. She withdrew slowly, Jane groaned, and her own core quivered. Just as the tip was about to emerge, she gave a swift thrust and buried herself deep.

"Oh! God!" Jane moaned loudly. Maura liked how it sounded, so she did it again.

"Mmmmhhh," came a lower groan. Jane's hands came to claw at Maura's back once again.

Jane couldn't get over how absolutely amazing this felt. Her hands drifted lower until they came to cup Maura's cheeks, keeping her buried deep with every thrust.

"Faster," she rasped and she squeezed the divine gluteus maximus. She could feel the muscles flex tight with each thrust. Maura was soft, pliable, addicting.

"God, this is good," she praised.

Maura chuckled despite the haze of arousal. She watched the delicate breasts of the brunette bounce in rhythm. She reached out to palm one.

Admittedly, Jane expected a rough tug and an overzealous squeeze when she felt Maura's hand cup her breast. She was, however, overwhelmingly thankful when the agile hand tenderly massaged her skin with ease and appreciation. It was meant to bring pleasure to her, not to her partner, even though Maura did enjoy it. Jane arched into the touch, beseeching that both acquire attention.

Maura's other hand came to Jane's thigh, pulling it up, providing a new sensation as she entered her.

"Oh my God," Jane moaned. Maura leaned down and captured the other bud in her mouth. She licked and sucked with an expertise Jane didn't know was plausible. The fire in her belly grew hotter.

Not only could Maura feel their intimate movements, she could hear them too. She was sure she was just as wet as Jane was. The nails of the detective dug into her skin, thankfully they were short. They were enough to blur the line between pleasure and pain for the blonde.

"Jane," she said against her nipple.

At the sound of her name, Jane's walls clenched around Maura's movements.

"Fuck," Jane said.

"You're close," Maura panted before she kissed her. She gave three more quick thrusts then pulled back. She brought Jane's ankle up and over her shoulder.

Jane's eyes shot open. She tried to look up at Maura but as she began moving again, the ability to keep her eyes open failed. Her back arched and her core burned with such delight, she didn't know whether she was falling or flying.

"Maura!" she groaned and panted. "Oh my God, Maura. Maura I'm going to."

Maura grunted in effort, her quick thrusts now coming a little harder to satiate the brunette's needs.

"Jane!"

"Uh! uh, yes! Maura!" Jane's moans grew in magnitude.

"MAURA!"

Jane's walls clenched and quivered as her body bowed to its tightest. Flying, she was definitely flying and the only thing that kept her on course were her fingers anchored into her siren.

As Jane came, so did Maura.

When their orgasms diminished, Jane could feel the weight of Maura draped over her. They panted heavily in bliss.

Looking down, Jane wove her hand into sticky honey. Maura looked up, prominent blotches of crimson adorn her chest, neck, and cheeks. Jane brushed away a stray, sodden strand of gold.

Lips quickly found each other and tongues danced eloquently in appreciation. With a subtle 'smack', they parted and gazed into each other's eyes.

"You certainly know how to ride, Doctor," Jane teased in a hoarse, post-orgasm rasp.

"You certainly know how to get an engine revving, Detective."

They kissed again.

"Can we," Jane spoke between kisses. "Go...to the...kitchen? I'm kinda... hungry."

"Mm," Maura responded. "What did...you..have...in mind?"

"Is...dessert out of the question?"

"Nothing...is out of the question."

They chuckled softly as neither attempted to leave the bed.


End file.
